First Assignment
by peachyfuzzykeen
Summary: X-Men: First Class - An alternate ending for the Raven/Charles pairing.


**A/N:**

**Important!**

**Okay this is my Pre Assignment for Smut U, it's separated a bit from the other lessons. **

**For some reason, I got stuck on an X-Men idea and it just wouldn't stop. I thought the Charles/Raven(Mystique) pairing was a good start for all this. **

**Unfortunately, I can't mix a bunch of fandoms and pairings that way, so the Pre assignment is separate from the other lessons which can be found on my profile. **

**So the rest of my stuff will be Twilight stuff. **

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Thanks May May for pre reading for me.**

**Stick with me?**

* * *

Raven ignored the sweat running down the tawny skin of her thighs as they move steadily in time with each swift sway of her hips. She ignored the tickling swish of her long swinging golden hair that dangles from its high ponytail to the base of her long neck. She didn't pay attention to the ache in her muscles or the heat of her face from the blood burning beneath her flawless skin. Instead, her mind rested on the rhythmic sound of her tennis shoes that determinedly kept up with the punishing speed of the treadmill; the tedious drive of her body's energy the only thing she wishes to focus on.

Well, that and keeping the shape of a lithe blonde seventeen year old girl.

Literally.

Being a shape-shifter, it isn't exactly detrimental to her figure that she maintains a specific weight; as she could easily shift into a being that had one. But working out and eating well did have its physical benefits; her speed and strength had grown in consistent improvement with the help of her very own private trainer and best friend.

With his help, her true form was always in tip top condition in terms of health, strength and endurance.

Cosmetically, she knew, her natural appearance could never be described as satisfactorily.

She didn't want to linger on her true form; she'd rather just utilize a small portion of her energy to appear as human as possible. It only took a fraction of her focus to hold onto the school-girlish state she'd learned to keep up at all times just to at least look halfway normal. And because of all her practice at self control it was more than manageable to look like she belonged in the world.

Belonged with _him. _

But sometimes she would wonder about how much energy she'd have if she chose to drop that effort. She often had thoughts of life without the added dalliance of always having to portray Charles Xavier's perfectly human little 'sister' and moreover what she could do with that freed up energy.

Constantly, she pondered where her true unencumbered potential really lied.

Or more importantly, if anyone could accept it.

But the risk was too great; she'd rather give a portion of her strength in exchange for looking like a standard young woman than face the adversity that came with being born with indigo skin and golden eyes.

She'd rather be someone that people could look upon without rancor or fear.

Or without that annoying clinical fascination of her overly intelligent foster brother.

_No._

The only thing she wanted rushing through her would be the blood racing in her veins, not the frenzied emotions that had been coursing through her mind all night.

Raven ran harder from her thoughts, praying her body could evade the fatigue that was starting to chip away at her stubborn stamina.

She was so tired.

Around five in the morning, she had woken from her sleep for the third time. She had gazed ruefully upon the meek ball of light peeking its way through her window at dawn. She had known that she would never be able to sleep without her restless mind nudging her from any chance at a peaceful, dreamless night; she'd reluctantly gotten up from her huge mahogany king sized bed and decided to find a solution that would exhaust both her unsettled body and mind.

She had tiredly walked over to the matching armoire set in her majestic room; her footsteps had creaked slightly on the polished wooden floor. As the little door swung open, she looked at all the expensive clothes that filled the little antique dresser; all the clothes bought with the purpose of dressing her up as some doll version of a proper young lady.

Like a lot of the gifts or possessions she'd acquired during her time with the young man who had taken her in eighteen years ago, she had recently found them to be excessive and at times unnecessary.

In the beginning she had been highly thrilled at the prospect of receiving anything from Charles; she had delighted in his thoughtful gifting. She had never owned something that she hadn't stolen herself, so every single item he'd selflessly given to her was extraordinarily precious. But as their time grew, there weren't enough jewels, cars or clothes in the world that could sate the emptiness that had found its way into her heart after years of static contentment in the Xavier house.

When she first felt those moody inclinations, she'd felt shameful in her ungrateful response to the generosity of her friend. It was completely baffling that she'd have this reaction to his giving nature; from the time he'd met her, the promise of the world had clearly been his intention for her.

And she had readily accepted it from his trustworthy hands.

From then on, she had happily given her companionship and in return he had given her anything her eyes set on. It was an advantageous friendship in so many ways until now. Now, every day spent in his presence was a bitter mockery of a life she could never have with him. She could stay by his side for eternity but he would never be hers.

And having his heart was worth ten times the value of any trinket he would charitably give to her.

Before moving downstairs to the indoor gym, she had looked in the mirror attached to the door of the wooden dresser; her eyes lingered at her naked human form. She found it so much easier to replace her original body with a blond human imposter than when she first started to practice altering her appearance.

Just like all the other parts of her life, Charles had guided her through it.

Taught her how to control and discipline her powers.

But was it control or a limit?

She could be anyone she wanted.

Anyone that _anybody_ wanted her to be.

But no matter whom she was or how she looked, she couldn't deny _what_ she was.

Or the fact that the she couldn't hide what she was from the one person she actually wished she could.

Angrily, Raven shook her head at herself for returning to thoughts of him. The irony towards her previous sentiment didn't prove to make her steps falter in any way but she did feel a spike of pain; the same one she always got when she thought of her dismal predicament. She felt it resonate deep inside of her, hollowing out her stomach and heart with empty hopelessness from fruitless wishes.

It seemed so long ago when she'd been beyond thankful that she didn't have to hide her elevated genetic status; she'd reveled in the camaraderie of her fellow mutant. But now she was resentful of that near domestic bond; she had been so naïve to think that his mere acceptance of her nature would always be enough from him.

Accepted instantly as a young thieving mutant, she'd turned into the arms of twelve year old Charles Xavier and hadn't turned back. But now those arms held her at a length; their hold no less warm, but filled with platonic affection at best and plain familial love at worst.

The treadmill slowing brought Raven back to earth; she stepped off unsteadily as soon as she turned it off. Her breaths came haltingly quick, the sound resembling the beating of a hummingbird's wings in midflight and she struggled to catch it. Her heart's pounding beat in her ears protesting the state of her overworked body. She braced her hands on her knees, searching for much needed oxygen. She relished the radiating blaze of exhaust spreading through her limbs, feeling it slowly benumb her body and mind.

Still, a warmth that had nothing to do with her workout grabbed hold of her, right to her very heart, as she remembered young Charles hugging her in acceptance and friendship right there in the middle of the kitchen she had snuck into in order to steal from his family's New York mansion.

It was like he had never even caught her as he had kindly offered to make her a hot cocoa.

He'd promised never to read her mind after that, and the two had delightfully discovered that his extra ability was wholly unnecessary between them. They shared everything; the two had grown so close that they could read each other's minds with barely a glance.

But somehow, as time passed her glances lingered longingly and his, in turn, grew courteously cursory.

As she regained her breath and balance, Raven slowly drew up; she caught a copy of her self looking her way, waiting for her to meet its borrowed blue eyed reflection.

Sighing deeply, she felt powerless within her own power as she studied her familiar human shape.

She could be anyone she wanted.

Except for someone that could be his.

* * *

She emerged hot and mottled from the gym, idiotically seeking the source of what had caused her to want to drain her mind's angst through sweat and not tears. But the desire to be close to him was like an immovable force within her; she couldn't stay away even though the look of amiable interest she always found in his beautiful blue eyes would sometimes be more piercing than the thought of not seeing him. She couldn't understand why, for such an example of an advanced species, she'd subject herself to the mundane hormonal deluge that came with being a regular teenager.

Tired and panting; she rounded the corner towards the living room. Her breath was taken once more as she watched the object of her long running fantasies run his long fingers through his lush full mahogany hair. His hair was the only thing he ever allowed to look displaced and even so, he looked amazingly handsome in his usual formal dress shirt and black slacks. This time his shirt was the identical azure shade that graced the irises Raven loved to get lost in. She absolutely loved when he wore blue, it made his eyes that much brighter and his skin that much creamier. She silently watched him study from the hallway, involuntarily moving closer to see him better. He had his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, his full red lips were puckered in intense concentration and his eyes were a blur as he rapidly took in every article of information he read; locking it into his impressively organized mind.

Until the phone rang.

For some reason, instead of leaving, Raven hung back in the entrance; she watched silently as Charles quickly dropped the book he had been studying so ardently before he dexterously reached for the phone before it could begin its second ring.

"Hello?" She heard his honeyed voice smile expectantly into the receiver.

_Who is he talking to?_

But she knew who it could be; the other reason why she had run herself ragged had been to avoid images of her Charles hanging all over some _human_ girl in the back of the pub they had supposed to be going to together.

She had never felt more alone sitting in the corner of that little pub, last night, watching him woo yet another young collegiate into his luxurious mansion and into his bed. While she knew she would sit up, all alone, wishing she could just be the one he wanted, if only for one night.

There had always been a constant in her life growing up, it was Charles. And if she had been sure of anything, it was that they were the same in their difference from basic humanity. He was the only other person she knew that suffered the secret affliction that came with hiding their true abilities in order to survive with the lesser species that would surely react to them with fear and hatred should they ever be discovered.

Or at least that's how Raven saw it.

Charles had a certain sympathy for the human race that she just couldn't comprehend.

Didn't he know how ignorant they could be?

How vicious?

Well, maybe that's because he had a mutation that he could hide; a condition that was more of an asset to his adaptation to this world than a hindrance.

Whereas, unlike herself, her inborn otherworldly physique and ever-changing form had inspired nothing but revulsion and rejection from all whom discovered it; even her own parents.

But as Charles grew stronger in his abilities and more confident in his charm, _human_ women became as easy to acquire as his good grades or a new car. And with his new interest for women, came Raven's jealousy and resentment for each_ human_ girl that was able to capture his eye in a way she never could.

They'd grown so much together, Raven just couldn't stand it that they were now growing in separate ways.

Even though she begrudged Charles' altruism to every living being, even ones not as special as they were; she knew that his kindness was essential in shaping the heart she so loved. The heart she wanted to hold. Raven greatly admired the future Professor Charles Xavier for his intelligence but she sometimes couldn't understand how he wasn't smart enough to see how deeply in love she was with him.

Her wistful thoughts grew evermore melancholy as she further heard his conversation; her suspicions were confirmed as his soft voice whispers into the phone. "No, Corrine…I can't tonight…because she's here right now…I know…I miss you, too, love." His endearment probably melted the heart of the woman on the other end of the telephone, whereas it had speared Raven's.

Agony held her now as she watched his little crooked smile raise higher, the dam bursting inside her threatened to overtake her misty eyes as she watched him sigh in satisfaction because of some other woman.

Some other normal human woman.

"I'll see you this weekend, alright?" He soothed smoothly as Raven tried not to fold in on herself from her place in the corner of the room.

She was so captured inside the excruciating pain of acceptance that she couldn't see the watery view of the room anymore. She had known that Charles had taken lovers before, it was an unspoken fact. But she'd never actually _heard_ him make plans to be with someone else.

She felt irrationally betrayed and heartbroken.

"Oh hello," Charles greeted; his was as voice chipper as ever whenever he'd see his oldest friend. "Need something?" His eyes were eager as he waited expectantly.

She wondered wretchedly if that's how he always saw her.

Needy and clingy.

Some imposing little attachment.

She didn't want to need him, but she did.

She needed him so badly.

"No, I don't." She mumbled dismally, as she left the room without another look in his direction.

Heading to the long spiral staircase; she could already feel the ache from the climb before she'd even gotten to one stair. But there was no ache in the world like the one inside of her now.

She stayed in her room the rest of the day, where she'd attempt to wring her heart dry of its pain until her pillow was soaked in her tears.

But it was impossible because the pain was infinite.

* * *

Charles had hesitantly offered to take Raven out for ice cream after he endured a rather uncharacteristically silent dinner with her. She'd barely spoken to him and she had just as much to say to him right now. They were walking through a deserted park with the moon as the only eye following them as they strolled in the windy night.

"You're quiet," Charles prompted, uneasy in his best friend's unfamiliar silence.

"I don't have anything to say," Raven brooded. The hopelessness she'd foolishly tried to ignore for the past few years had finally beat her and she felt completely defeated as she walked by his side.

She had no idea how much faith she'd held in her heart for Charles' love until that faith had finally left her.

"What's wrong, Raven?" Charles demanded desperately. His sadness amplified Raven's; as much as she resented his constant, yet unintentional, ignorance of her feelings, she still couldn't bear a note of pain in his voice.

Especially when she was the one causing it.

Being confronted by his concern rendered Raven utterly speechless; she thought he wouldn't notice that her heart had given up its dream of belonging to him. She thought he'd just pass it off the way he did with the constant admiration that blazed in her eyes any time she looked at him.

"What have I done?" Charles whispered distressfully. He had promised long ago never to look into her mind and she could tell that he seemed to be struggling to keep said promise. He was a very moral man, he had kept every promise he'd ever made to her. But above all, Charles was a caring creature; his loved ones were his first priority along with their happiness and safety.

She took a lick of the mint chocolate chip he'd bought for her. He hadn't had to ask her what flavor she wanted. He always saw to her needs, which broke her heart and drove her crazy all at the same time because he wouldn't give her what she truly needed from him. "Nothing," She muttered, trying and failing to keep the rip in her chest from affecting her voice.

Sighing heavily in familiar exasperation, he towed her to a stop near a very secluded spot in the dark shade of a high birch tree, "It's not nothing, I know _that _much." The curves of his face were the only things she could see as he placed his hand on her shoulders, urging her to look at him and spill out every secret she held from him. She envisioned the worried crease in his brow to match the anguish in his worried eyes hidden in the dark.

She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him; unlimited access to various information from the entire world and he couldn't get one solitary answer out of a moody little girl. It must be maddening, she thought. But there was no way she'd admit why she hadn't been able to look at him without feeling a terrible ache deep in her chest.

Still, she tugged herself from his gentle grasp; his impartial hold hurting her as if he'd stricken her with a crushing blow. She repositioned herself on the other side of the tree so she could focus on the moon instead of the long carven chasm inside her that Charles had unknowingly created.

His voice followed her across the barrier she futilely created. "It pains me to watch you pull away from me," He beseeched, his concern hugging her heart even tighter; she could barely stand it.

"I'm not pulling," She returned stiffly. It was a lie and even as she told it, she felt highly immature.

More than usual, anyway.

"You're further every day." He whispered brokenly, she could hear him take two hesitant steps in her direction. Her eyes did a pale imitation of the moon as they grew larger at his recognition. Had he truly been able to see her heart's wish rising and falling all this time?

His accusations made Raven feel cornered. If he was so hell-bent on finding out the truth, then it'd have to be under_ her_ terms. She didn't want to be pathetically found out and scolded like a child, she was sick of being treated like a child.

With a deep sigh, she shifted. She dropped her physical human façade and revealed her true mutant nature right there under the trees of a silent park. She stiffened her back and stepped out from behind the tree to face him.

His eyes narrowed quickly as he saw her, he looked as if he were having a fight with his own mind between disbelief and outrage. "Raven, we've talked about this." He spoke calmly, like a bargaining parent to their spoiled misbehaving child.

This wasn't the reaction she had wanted from him, but it had been naïve to believe he'd have any type of amorous reaction to her naked body. She hated herself for still hoping for any desirable reaction from him. "No, _you've_ talked about it." She shot at him, his eyes held surprise at the cutting tone that matched with her severe stare. She had never spoken to him so harshly and it was jarring to say the least. Though she was angry, her voice wavered at the dumbstruck look on Charles' face; she couldn't bear to be harsh with him. "I don't want to hear it anymore." She finished quietly, sadly.

"I don't understand what's wrong, Raven." He pled, his eyes were fixed on the darkened treetops; his morals making up for her lack of modesty. "I just don't want you to endanger yourself, you know I care-" It was an irrational feeling but aggravation came quickly upon her as he tried to convince her to take back her previous shape.

She moved closer to him, knowing that her naked body was an affront to his gentlemanly sensibilities but not quite caring. "Are you sure that's the only reason why you can't stand to look at me?" She provoked him, hands on her hips

"What?" He sighed drearily, obviously wishing she would just acquiesce with his desire for her to change back so that they can just go home. He shook his head, tired of her theatrics and took a deep breathe as to regain his calm. "I'm not gonna-"

She broke through his words and reservations; she was so tired of their boundaries. "No, Charles." Raven demanded, shaking away the hand that blocked his view, making sure that his eyes were stuck on her. "Really look at me, the way you do with all the other girls." She knew her ruse for indifference was being destroyed as she stared at him, waiting for him to react.

"Other girls?" He asks in disbelief instead of denial. It enraged her that she can still admire his honesty, even now.

She loved everything about him.

"You know." She sputtered out. She absolutely hated revealing how insanely jealous she was over him. "That co-ed you wanted to sneak up to your room tonight?" She reminded him expectantly, still waiting for him to lie to her.

A part of her wished he would, wished there was a way to spare her feelings.

Of course, life seldom goes how you want it to.

"How did _you_ know?" His voice noticeably went up an octave with his obvious shock.

"I'm not invisible, Charles." She rolled her eyes with annoyance; she couldn't believe he'd never noticed the way her eyes filled with envy and longing whenever he so much as looked in the direction of any woman. "Maybe you've forgotten that since you just look right through me."

Evidently, tired of being accused and confused, his voice grew stronger in his conviction. "You know how much I care about you, I know you better than anyone else." She wanted to scream out a rebuttal; with her feeling this way, she was a stranger to him now. "The same way that you know me."

He was never unkind to her. Never. But for once she wished he wasn't so perfect, she really needed a reason to make these feelings stop. "Maybe you should just start reading my mind," she remarked coolly. "It'd save us both the time and trouble of you being wrong about me all the time."

He stepped closer at her twisted words. "What am I wrong about?" He quickly inquired.

"Everything," she snipped.

"Oh, that's _quite _specific," He chuckled derisively; his sarcasm denoted his irritation.

She stepped even closer to her best friend and protector, until they were nearly chest to chest. "I want everything with you," she admitted plainly, fearlessly. She had nothing left to lose.

Or at least she thought she had nothing to lose, until he stepped away from her; she could almost hear her heart shattering. "I'm sorry?" She could barely make out his words through the nervous tremor in his voice.

But still she kept on revealing her feelings to him. A product of bravery or stupidity? She wasn't sure. "All I want is you." She told him, trying to make him understand how she felt.

No matter what happened, she could never regret finally telling him the truth.

Finally.

"You have me." He promised hurriedly, wanting to assure his troubled sister.

Her eyes closed as she heard words she'd always dreamed of hearing, but sadness broke upon her as she realized his unspoken connotation.

But he didn't understand.

The brilliant grad student was so far out of his element with her that she almost pitied him.

Desperation filled her body like no other emotion; she stepped forward without a second thought.

Charles was so locked in his torturously confused thoughts that he didn't take her proximity into account until her lips neared his. Raven's hand covered the side of his cheek, as she leaned into him. Her soft lips closed over his bottom one for nearly a second before he jumped back, turning away from her with a gasp.

Rejection rocked through her as she stared at his heaving back.

Was he really _that_ repulsed by who she truly was?

"You're not against the idea of being with another mutant, just the thought of being with me." As she said the words, it came out as an accusation for him when really it was a dreadful truth she had fought to blind herself from.

She waited for him to refute her bold accusation and when nothing but pendulous silence blew past them in the wind, she looked down at the dewy grass instead of seeing the truth in his eyes.

Yes, they'd always be mutants and that was a bond that they'd always share but she truly was alone in the world.

"You know that's not true." He muttered, still facing away from her. "I've never been ashamed of being different."

It was her turn to laugh mockingly at her _'brother's' _piteous words, "Oh no, you're not ashamed of being a mutant…just ashamed of me." She couldn't shed another tear over him; she had run dry of everything.

She walked up to him; staring at the man she loved, the man who'd turned his back on her. "Mutant and proud, Charles." She said to the side of his face, he was studiously ignoring her naked body. She was disgusted with herself for getting so angry and losing control, but no more disgusted with how he wouldn't even look at her true self.

It was the ultimate rejection.

With that, she changed back to the beautiful sullen girl that had been by his side earlier. He still didn't look at her as he heard her walk away; returning to the cobblestone pathway that would lead her to the main street, leaving Charles perplexed and shaken under the cover of the swaying birches.

* * *

Raven had walked home alone; the chill of the autumn air burned her, further searing her with the memory of her grave mistake.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

_How could she have risked everything like that?_

_And for what? _

Her woeful self-castigation was her constant companion throughout her desolate trip back home.

When she had made it up to her room, she had immediately got into bed with the extreme desire to stay there forever. After about an hour of vain hoping for the reversal of time, or for, at least, development in her powers to make it possible; she heard pacing at the bottom of the stairs.

It was a very common idiosyncrasy of Charles' to pace uncontrollably throughout the house when he was under the brunt of his conflictions. He was a very mindful person, so much so that he'd forget everything else when his thoughts would churn. Even over the smallest things, Raven could remember fondly watching as he'd pace to and fro in front of the refrigerator all in the efforts of choosing something for lunch.

So when she heard his feet moving fretfully in the marble floored foyer, she knew it was only a matter of time before his trajectory was to be aimed elsewhere. She had expected him to immediately start his lecture over her arbitrary and caustic behavior this evening; she had expected him to explain the values of propriety and discretion.

Just as she began to imagine his self righteous tirade, he appeared in the doorway of her room. Pacing. His downcast eyes appeared distant with overflowing disappointment in his little sister. She could still remember the repugnant look on his face as her blue hands had grasped his cheeks; she could still feel her heart breaking cleanly in two as he broke her hold and turned away from her kiss.

She couldn't watch him waver in the doorway of her room any longer; she solemnly continued to read her book, ignoring the way the words shimmered in her teary view.

Then, his footsteps suddenly halted.

The silence was deafening, every one of her heartbeats echoed around the room. She hadn't realized how long she'd been holding her breath until she released it upon hearing him speak, "I hate it when you're upset." He told her mournfully, as if she didn't already know his sensitivity to her moods.

"I don't like it much, either." She admitted, flipping a page casually; her calm demeanor merely concealing the raging rush of emotions boiling within her.

His loafers made deafening sounds on the hardwood; she couldn't even hear her fluttering heartbeat anymore. "You're my best friend." His words were a tired placation, as if it were all he had to offer her. She knew how much he cared for her, it simply wasn't enough anymore.

Finally, she looked up from her book; she tried to keep eye contact with him but it hurt to meet his eyes. She chose to roll her eyes instead, hoping that her dismissive behavior would cause him to drop his efforts at consolation. "I'm your only friend," She sighed witheringly.

And it was true, nobody knew Charles the way that she did.

She was his only friend, his only true friend.

"And you are mine." She grew angry at this, because she _was_ his. But he didn't want to belong to her. His voice was a warm blanket, but she didn't want it. She didn't want to be soothed and consoled by his promises and empty comfort.

She wouldn't ignore how much she loved him.

Even if he was choosing to.

She shut her book, the binding crackling in the quiet room. "And that's it?" She asked as she stared at the title, rubbing her fingers along Jane Austen's name.

He moved over to her bed, sitting down hesitantly. She tried to calm her shaking at his closeness, her leg twitched from underneath her blankets. How could she still be so affected by him? He didn't want her. "There can't _be_ anything else, I'm responsible for you." She hated how he was explaining their relationship to her as if she were in preschool. "It'd be wrong."

She felt like his choice in words were an excuse. "Wrong?" She asked skeptically.

She stared at the side of his face as he looked down from his perch on her bed. "Yes, immoral." He nodded at the floor.

Silence passed between them for only a minute but it was enough time for Raven to wonder how many times she could stand being rejected by him.

She traced the line of his jaw with her eyes; her hands itched with the memory of feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. His chest rose and fell as he placed his head in his hands and as he moved, her toes came in contact with his lower back. She shivered at the weight of him, even if he was just at the foot of her bed.

Even though he was the picture of worry, she was still so aroused by the sight of him sitting there.

And she knew he was worried over her.

Why was his care and concern such an attractive trait?

He took such great care of her, he always had. Maybe he never saw her feelings for what they were but he'd treated her as preciously, more so, than any other woman in the world.

The smell of his cologne drifted to her from the limited space between them, she could almost taste him on her tongue.

How she wanted to taste him.

_One more time couldn't hurt her much more. _

When she'd gotten home, Raven hadn't exactly cared about proper nighttime attire so she was now just wearing a pale pink top; she hadn't found it necessary to put on her pajama bottoms, she would just sleep in her underwear this time. She pulled the covers back slowly; terrified that she would alert Charles to her intentions before she could make her move. When she had moved stealthily enough to him, she leaned in; his delicious scent intensified her already burning desire. Without further thought, she wrapped her arms around him. "Does this feel wrong?" He looked up at the sound of her quiet voice, noticing his sister hovering over his back. His eyes met hers for just a second before his pouting mouth changed into a half smile.

Her heart beat wildly when he leaned into her instead of slipping out of her hold in his maddeningly gentlemanly way. She held him for what felt like a sweet infinity before she decided to go all in on her affections. She leaned down, her shaky breath blowing over his ear before she kissed the spot just behind it. "Did that feel wrong?" Her voice was remarkably sultry, finally letting Charles know that this was more than a friendly hug.

He swallowed hard, not even turning his head as his young ward began to kiss a hot trail down his quivering neck. "Raven, what are you-" His voice inquired hoarsely, as she slid her warm hand underneath the bottom of his shirt.

Her nails scraped lightly against his tight abs as she rubbed her left hand slowly up his chest while she undid the buttons of his shirt with her other hand. She maintained all control over her human shape as waves of panic and uncertainty battled her desire for him. She couldn't face losing him before she could have him, all because of her natural form.

Charles started to stir from her arms but is stopped with a kiss to the corner of his mouth; he froze just as her lips hover above his own. Their lips connected, pressing softly for what felt like hours. And still he hadn't moved away from her. She kissed his top lip slowly before kissing his bottom lip, lingering a little longer as she'd go back and forth. She wished he'd respond; his eyes were shut tight as if he didn't want to acknowledge what was happening. "Touch me, Charles." She enticed as she pulled his shirt from his motionless body. "I want you, I've always wanted you." She whispered into his mouth before flicking his bottom lip with her tongue.

Her admission provokes a lightning fast reaction from him as he turns around, wrapping his arm around her waist and claiming her mouth passionately. The moan that sounds in her ear is desperate as he lays her down upon the bed, never breaking contact with his young lover's lips.

Raven sighed brokenly, nearly breathless in her surprise at Charles' change in motivation. She ran her hands along the searing skin of his naked back; marveling at how strong he was as he held her to the bed while attacking her neck with smoldering kisses. She never put too much thought into the physical strength of the pacifistic intellect she'd fantasized about for so long but she couldn't sustain the divine satisfaction at feeling his very fit body pinned to hers. Her shirt had risen up so she could feel the crisp hairs on his abs touch her waist; she withered under him as he dragged his tongue down her throat.

Her contently closed eyes opened almost hesitantly, she had begun to feel that this was all a dream as he breathed "My Raven," into her ear. She hoped that he couldn't see her eyes tearing up as he rose off of her to undo his pants; their eyes didn't leave each other's as she heard the release of the teeth in his zipper. All that was left was his briefs and he slowly peeled them off, still staring at her. She wondered what he would find should he choose to read her mind right now, if he would further succumb to the onslaught of stirring feelings within her. She almost laughed at the irony; after all this time she truly wished he could see inside her.

Her heart broke with the fullness of his body when he brings himself back to her; he spreads her thighs and she feels him long and hard against her. She's still partially clothed and she wants to wants to feel her overheated skin against his but she fears that moving will disrupt her concentration on staying normal. Her internal struggle is silenced as he slowly removes her panties, tossing them behind him. Her thighs are squeezed together, shyly concealing her exposed wet sex from his hungry gaze; she gasped as he parted her knees tenderly with his sure hands.

His fingers crept past her thighs to find her wet core; open and waiting for him. She hissed as he put one finger inside of her, her back arching into the steady movement of his finger fucking her deeply and so slowly. Charles exhaled deeply upon noticing how ready she was to have him inside of her and he lowered himself over her, planting a sweet kiss on her lips just before he entered her.

The pleasurable burning stretch of his cock moving slowly inside her almost caused her tenuous hold on her shape to break; she trembled in his arms as she fought to keep her young, blond, blue eyed exterior on the surface. Her powers were always affected when she was scared, nervous or angry but she was feeling a culmination of both nerves and fierce arousal as her warm wet body took him inside of her.

Every passion driven thrust evoked a deep moan from Raven as she clawed at his back; she wanted more than she could ever wish to have with him. She wanted to feel him inside of her forever. Charles was mindless in his lust as he took comfort in her tight body, stroking evenly while he breathed harshly in her ears. It was the sweetest surrender as he took and gave such unknown pleasure; she couldn't comprehend the euphoric power that came with making this man finally hers. On and on they went, rushing toward their peaks; seeing their blissful brink on the horizon as they moved faster and harder in tandem.

For such a quiet man, his release was punctuated with a bone melting moan that resonated within the very core of Raven. Her cries were muffled into the strong shoulder of her lover as she clutched at his body tightly. Panting and sweaty, he looked lovingly down into her face, stroking her blushing cheek before kissing it tenderly. He moved back, staring deeply into her eyes before he murmured "Beautiful." No other words were spoken as he gently removed himself from her only to tuck her closely into his side; his movements were groggy but his hold was firm on her naked waist.

When his warm breath blew steadily on her naked shoulder, she was well convinced that Charles was fast asleep. She burrowed her way further into his sleeping arms, and as she finally felt at peace with him her fake human shell melted away until her true self remained.

And as her body erupted into her natural blue familiar form, she woefully wondered whether Charles could ever love her for everything she was.

Or if she'd ever have the heart to leave him if he didn't.

She wondered if she loved him enough to be someone else for him, forever. To live her life feeling awkward in the body of a girl that didn't belong to her just so she could feel him touch her like he loved her.

A memory of her twelve year old self, fragile and scared, in the same house she'd grown up in, flashed behind her closing lids. His eyes had held so much wonder and amazement at her alien body. He had responded to her with earnest curiosity like an eager scientist and she had just been eager to have his attention. Sure, there had always been friendship in his mind when he looked at her; but he would always study her like a science project if she were to take any shape but that of an average American girl.

She wanted him to love her like a woman, not a mutant.

But they'd always be mutants.

And deep down she'd always be blue.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, so it's a tad different**

**I blame James McAvoy**

**Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
